Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to decoding machine-readable symbols.
Description of the Related Art
Machine-readable symbols encode information in a form that can be optically read via a machine-readable symbol reader or scanner. Machine-readable symbols take a variety of forms, the most commonly recognized form being the linear or one-dimensional machine-readable symbol. Other forms include two-dimensional machine-readable symbols such as stacked code symbols, area or matrix code symbols, or digital watermarks. These machine-readable symbols may be made of patterns of high and low reflectance areas. For instance, a one-dimensional or barcode symbol may comprise a pattern of black bars on a white background. Also for instance, a two-dimensional symbol may comprise a pattern of black marks (e.g., bars, squares or hexagons) on a white background. Machine-readable symbols are not limited to being black and white, but may comprise two other colors, and/or may include more than two colors (e.g., more than black and white). Machine-readable symbols may also include human-readable symbols (e.g., alpha, numeric, punctuation).
Machine-readable symbols are typically composed of elements (e.g., symbol characters) which are selected from a particular machine-readable symbology. Information is encoded in the particular sequence of shapes (e.g., bars) and spaces which may have varying dimensions. The machine-readable symbology provides a mapping between machine-readable symbols or symbol characters and human-readable symbols (e.g., alpha, numeric, punctuation, commands). A large number of symbologies have been developed and are in use, for example Universal Product Code (UPC), International Article Number (EAN), Code 39, Code 128, Data Matrix, PDF417, etc.
Machine-readable symbols have widespread and varied applications. For example, machine-readable symbols can be used to identify a class of objects (e.g., merchandise) or unique objects (e.g., patents). As a result, machine-readable symbols are found on a wide variety of objects, such as retail goods, company assets, and documents, and help track production at manufacturing facilities and inventory at stores (e.g., by scanning objects as they arrive and as they are sold). In addition, machine-readable symbols may appear on a display of a portable electronic device, such as a mobile telephone, personal digital assistant, tablet computer, laptop computer, or other device having an electronic display. For example, a customer, such as a shopper, airline passenger, or person attending a sporting event or theater event, may cause a machine-readable symbol to be displayed on their portable electronic device so that an employee (e.g., merchant-employee) can read the machine-readable symbol via a machine-readable symbol reader to allow the customer to redeem a coupon or to verify that the customer has purchased a ticket for the event.
Machine-readable symbol readers or scanners are used to capture images or representations of machine-readable symbols appearing on various surfaces to read the information encoded in the machine-readable symbol. One commonly used machine-readable symbol reader is an imager- or imaging-based machine-readable symbol reader. Imaging-based machine-readable symbol readers typically employ flood illumination to simultaneously illuminate the entire machine-readable symbol, either from dedicated light sources, or in some instances using ambient light. Such is in contrast to scanning or laser-based (i.e., flying spot) type machine-readable symbol readers, which scan a relative narrow beam or spot of light sequentially across the machine-readable symbol.
Machine-readable symbol readers may be fixed, for example, readers may be commonly found at supermarket checkout stands or other point of sale locations. Machine-readable symbol readers may also be handheld (e.g., handheld readers or even smartphones), or mobile (e.g., mounted on a vehicle such as a lift vehicle or a forklift).
Imaging-based machine-readable symbol readers typically include solid-state image circuitry, such as charge-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, and may be implemented using a one-dimensional or two-dimensional imaging array of photosensors (or pixels) to capture an image of the machine-readable symbol. One-dimensional CCD or CMOS readers capture a linear cross-section of the machine-readable symbol, producing an analog waveform whose amplitude represents the relative darkness and lightness of the machine-readable symbol. Two-dimensional CCD or CMOS readers may capture an entire two-dimensional image. The image is then processed to find and decode a machine-readable symbol. For example, virtual scan line techniques for digitally processing an image containing a machine-readable symbol sample across an image along a plurality of lines, typically spaced apart and at various angles, somewhat like a scan pattern of a laser beam in a scanning or laser-based scanner.
Moreover, some machine-readable symbol readers include an illumination subsystem which provides illumination and which aids the operator in positioning the reader with respect to the machine-readable symbol by displaying on a surface of a target object a visual indication of the region framed by the imaging subsystem, for example, the center of the region and/or at least part of the edges and/or corners of the region. Some machine-readable symbol readers may also include a range finder for measuring or estimating the reading distance, namely the distance between a sensor of the machine-readable symbol reader and the target object.
The measurement or estimate of the distance may be used by the machine-readable symbol reader to activate a decoding algorithm only when the optical information is located at a distance comprised between a minimum and maximum working distance, and/or to control a zoom device and/or a device to automatically change the focusing distance of the machine-readable symbol reader. Moreover, the measurement or estimate of the distance can be used in the case in which digital restoration of the image is necessary, since a degrading function, or PSF (point spread function) of the optics of the image forming device may depend upon the reading distance. Furthermore, the measurement or estimate of the distance may be necessary to calculate the volume of an object, if such functionality is implemented in a machine-readable symbol reader.